The Fires of Rohan
by Syrene the Silver Angel
Summary: A simple trip turns upside down when 2 good friends meet an odd runaway.What will happen when the past catches up to their new friend and Rohan is the victim of it's fury?
1. Of Trees, Hopeless Men, and lost people

Me: disclaimer: I do not own LOTR, obviously. I'm not half as talented as Tolkien…

Merry & Pippin: **_We Know!!_**

Me: that was sarcasm, guys.

M&P: pardon?

Me: sarcasm

Pippin: bless you?

Merry: now make me a sandwich!

Me: …grrr

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part 1 **

It was hard to believe she was no longer in Rune. Everything seemed the same, except that the terrain had become rockier. No people yet though.

She had left her tribe not 2 weeks ago. She had figured it would be easy to find the forests of her people. The elves; a race she had never met. The green of the trees would be simple to spot on the golden horizon, she had thought. She could see mountains. No trees, no green, no forests.

Wiping her golden-red hair away from her sweaty forehead, she scanned the area for higher ground. From a higher point she would see trees. She was sure of it.

-:-:-:-:-

Legolas paused for a moment to wait for his human friend. He glanced over his shoulder at the young man. For a ranger, he sure wasn't very good at hiking.

"Hurry up, Estel. I can see the Plains of Rohan from here." The elven prince smiled. "It's not much farther."

The ranger grumbled something about elven sight, and then tripped on a root, landing face first in the dirt beside the blonde elf. Legolas helped his friend up, chuckling. It really wasn't Aragorn's day.

"Is it just me, or are the trees out to get me?" the brown haired man asked, dusting himself off and almost falling, again.

"Aragorn-"

"Well, then, what do you call walking into 3 branches and falling over only _Iuvitar _knows how many times?" Aragorn cried, throwing his arms up for emphasis.

"Bad luck?"

_"Legolas!"_

The prince laughed. "You're just having an off day, Estel. Don't let it bother you."

"I shouldn't let it bother me? When, pray tell, was the last time _you_ walked into a tree?!?"

"Well, never-"

**_"EXACTLY!!!"_**

"Aragorn, calm down." Legolas put a hand on the distressed mans shoulder. "Getting angry won't do us any good. Now, can we continue on to Rohan?"

"I'm considering calling it quits for the day."

"But in Rohan, there are no trees for you to walk into."

Aragorn sighed and nodded. "Fine then. To Rohan."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, just so you know, Estel is Aragorn's nickname.

Review please

* * *


	2. Orcseys!

Me: (--checks for annoying hobbits and sees none--) okay, disclaimer: I do not own LOTR.

Eomir: you most certainly don't.

Me: what are you doing here?

Eomir: making sure you aren't making a fool of me.

Me: **_WHY WOULD I???? YOU'RE NOT EVEN IN MY STORY!!!!_**

Eomir: (--sigh--) exactly my point. Don't worry folks, I'll find a way to force her to let me in.

Me: is there any security around here?!?!?!?!?!?

'my little mafia': **_GET HIM!!!!!!!!!_**(--Charge past and chase Eomir--)

Me: …..wow…that was …interesting…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 2

15 more trips and way too many reassuring comments later, the winds of the Rohirrim plains whipped at the 2 travelers hair. Aragorn took a deep breath. It was good to be on the road again, even if it meant he had to re-learn forest survival and have the elf beside him laugh himself into oblivion, it was still worth it.

The 20 seconds of happiness ended with a distant scream. Legolas' head snapped up and looked in the direction of the sound.

"Ah, how I've missed saving the helpless." Aragorn sighed.

"I'd hardly think you'd have the right to say that, seeing as how I'm always saving you." Legolas said before bolting towards the sound.

"And visa-versa, my friend."

The ranger wasn't the best hiker, but was good at cross country running.

-:-:-:-:-

She stumbled away from the edge of the ravine. She hoped the horsemen weren't smart enough to figure out their horses could make the jump. Some of them were starting to around. She clutched at the place on her leg where one of their spears had grazed her. She knew it was by accident, but if these people attracted those monsters, she didn't want anything to do with them.

She didn't even know who these people were, and she already had a serious dislike for them. She had always been taught violence was a thing of evil, and she still went by that teaching. She hoped she could run with the wound to her leg, because there was no way she could beat horses.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There, Eomir, you _might_ be in the story. But I'm not promising anything!

Reviews please!


	3. Another elf?

Me: okay Eomir, you win.

Eomir: so…I'm in?

Me: if you stop harassing me, yes.

Eomir: I was never harassing you.

Me: …..

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part 3 **

Legolas was forced to stop when he came across a ravine…and Aragorn was falling behind again. The elf looked back at the human with annoyance. The man's endurance was in need of some help. It seemed breaking both his legs had, indeed, done some damage to him.

As the ranger halted in front of him, he gasped, "Don't…say…anything!"

"Aragorn, I'll only make fun of you when you walk into trees you've lived with your entire life."

The ranger nodded. "Still no sign of our endangered fellow, eh?"

"None." The elf wandered to the edge of the ravine and Aragorn studied the ground. "What…?" Legolas looked down at the ravine floor closely. "Aragorn, there are orc's down here." Aragorn frowned at the patch of ground he was examining. "Estel?"

The ranger knelt and touched the dirt. "Looks like they've had some problems." The man mused quietly.

"**_ARAGORN!_**"

The ranger looked up at his friend. "You should be able to see them Legolas. The tracks are fresh."

Legolas glared. "There are dead orc's down there." The elf pointed.

"Can you see anything over there?" Aragorn continued to ignore his friend and pointed over the ravine.

"YES! Dead orc's!!"

"What?"

"You _must _have a hearing problem, Estel."

"Forget the orc's for two minutes. Can you see anyone out there?"

"I see rocks, grass…"

"Legolas…"

"You already know it's the riders of Rohan, Estel. I'm just telling you what I see otherwise."

The ranger moaned, and then leaped over the ravine. "Shall we?"

The prince pouted. "And we don't even get the benefit of killing any orc's!"

His complaint was no heard, so he jumped and followed his friend towards the horsemen.

-:-:-:-:-

They had her. Armed men and horses surrounded her. One of the men was bandaging her leg and speaking quickly in a language she didn't understand. When he paused and looked up at her, she bit her lip and shook her head. He had finished bandaging her leg and the result was a shortened pant leg and dusty brown cloth wrapped around her leg several times. The man repeated what he'd said more slowly and got the same reply. Another man said something and the man in front of her 'ah-ed' in realization.

This time he put a hand on his chest and said a single word she took to be a name.

"Eomir."

-:-:-:-:-

Eomir watched the girl's reaction carefully. She hesitantly touched his shoulder with gentle fingers and said, "Eomir." He nodded and then she touched her collar bone and said, "Scarletta."

He smiled and nodded again. He offered her his hand, ignoring his men's orc warnings. She slowly placed her delicate fingers in his. He pulled her to her feet and held her steady when she wobbled. Then a shout reached his ears:

"**_SURVIERS!!_**"

Eomir let another man hold Scarletta while he moved forward to investigate. His men were already mounting and preparing to ride against the threat. Eomir scanned the land before him. Two forms were making there way towards them, fast. The Third Mark Captain smiled.

"Shall we ride to meet them?"

"No" Eomir turned back to see Scarletta being taught the names of various objects. "I recognize them."

-:-:-:-:-

Aragorn had been relived to find no human bodies with the orcs. But it concerned him that an attack would occur during daytime, just before noon. Orcs didn't attack during the day. They slept.

Legolas had the same thoughts running through his head. But now he could see something different about the riders.

There was a girl with them.

The Rohirrim didn't travel with women, so they must have just saved her. But the dark, flaming red of her hair wasn't something common to the Riddimark. It came from farther south, he was sure. But what was an elf like her doing out here?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I know that argument was FAR from being anything like Aragorn and Legolas, but it was so much fun to write...

Eomir: it was brilliant, my lady.

Me: shouldn't you be off thinking about what you'll do next?

Eomir: (--smiles--) I already have an idea...


	4. Plans and silent watchers

_Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR_

_a/n--long time no see...well, lets see what I can make of this mess!_

**Part Four**

Scarletta noticed the oncoming travalers and found herself feeling relieved. She didn't know why, she just did. In a matter of minutes they were there and she had already learned quite a few words of the language of humans.

The man called Eomir didn't come back to her, but greeted the newcomers instead. One made himself busy talking with Eomir and the other made his way to her.

He didn't look anything like any of the men around her. This man was tall and gracefull, with pale skin and long blonde hair. Then she saw his ears.

He was an elf.

She was instantly excited. On of the northern elves! She was close to the woods!

The elf pulled her away from the other men and smiled at her.

"Hello." he said quietly. He even spoke the same language as her!

"Hello." she said, suddenly shy. What he must think, finding her with these rough, but kind people.

"What brings a girl like you out here. Rune is back that way." The elf pointed towards her homeland. It was meant as a friendly comment.

"I was going to visit the northern elves." her voice remained quiet.

"Then I shall have to escourt you there." He bowed slightly. "I am Legolas, prince of Mirkwood."

A prince!?! "I'm Scarletta. I'm no one special back home, but I do teach music sometimes."

"Another lover of sound." he nodded as the other newcomer joined them. This man was undoubtedly human. "This is Aragorn, a very good friend of mine."

The human spoke in his language with Legolas for a moment, then the prince turned back to her. "We are going to spend the night at Edoras, a human city. Eomir has placed you in my charge, being only one of two who can understand you."

She nodded. It made perfect sense to her. "Okay."

Legolas smiled even wider. She liked his smile. It was very warm, like the sun on a late summer evening. His eyes were like sparkling spring water. The northerns were lucky. This was the first time she had seen such a beautifully different creature.

050505050505050

A figure a ways back from the host of men was watching with an intense interest. He wore the clothing of a Harad man, leaving only one reason for his being there. He followed the Rohirrim silently. His orders were simple:

Bring back the red haired one.

------------------------------

_a/n--there, I've thrown in some suspense for you. How's that?_

_R&R!!_


End file.
